


Я убью всех воронов, которые мешают

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Заброшенный гей-бар в Ёшиваре неожиданно посещает клиент.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts R-NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112351
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Я убью всех воронов, которые мешают

Гинтоки сидел у стойки бара и гипнотизировал стакан со льдом и коньяком. В стакане плескалась целая вселенная, в голове у Гинтоки было пусто.

С того дня, как ему пришлось скрыться в Ёшиваре от гнева Тендошу, он только и делал, что слонялся по временному пристанищу, как неприкаянный. Бар был заставлен спиртным, а пить не хотелось: подходящей компании не было. Нельзя сказать, что он пребывал в полном одиночестве: с ним вместе коротали время майонезный замкомандующего и капитан садистов из Шинсенгуми. Они почему-то тоже выбрали в качестве места ссылки Ёшивару и тот же самый бар.

Цукуё принесла им охапку цветных кимоно и велела переодеться для конспирации, показала, где брать презервативы и смазку, и обещала тщательно выбирать для них клиентов. Гинтоки вяло запротестовал, что обслуживать он никого не будет, он натурал. Или не натурал, но обслуживать всё равно не будет. Сого зловеще улыбнулся, а Хиджиката засунул в рот новую сигарету (это у него вышло весьма эротично) и ответил:

— Да, конечно. Обязательно обслужим. Не присылайте никого из сторонников старого сёгуна, а лучше не присылайте никого.

Хиджиката из вороха кимоно выбрал зеленое, Сого красное, а Гинтоки досталось в цветочек. 

Еду им приносил или Сейта, или кто-то из Хьякка. Чаще всего это были остатки от пиршеств, и они не жаловались. Гинтоки в Ёрозуе так хорошо не питался, как здесь, вынужденно отлученный от привычной жизни: что ни день, то новый деликатес. 

В общем, жизнь текла медленно, но текла.

Гинтоки наконец опрокинул стакан и счел, что самое время оглядеться по сторонам.

Хиджиката мрачно дымил. Сого сидел с повязкой на глазах и очевидно дремал. Гинтоки думал прилечь, и оставить все на них, но тут вспомнил, что у них имеются некоторые трудности. 

— У нас явная нехватка персонала, — сказал Гинтоки. — Вот уже месяц как клиентов нет, но ходят слухи, что сегодня точно кого-то пришлют. И что же? Один курит, другой дрыхнет. Что же делать Гин-сану? Работать за всех? Так дело не пойдет. 

Нехватка персонала — это было не то слово, в гей-баре Ёшивары вообще не было никакого персонала, как и предупреждала Цукуё. Себя Гинтоки персоналом считать отказывался. Он был мастером на все руки в трудной жизненной ситуации, вот и все.

— Ты предлагаешь набрать кого-нибудь? — предположил Хиджиката. — И как это осуществить? Мы здесь никого не знаем, а выходить из бара нам пока нельзя, приказ командующего.

— Не нужно никого набирать, — Сого сдвинул повязку на лоб. — Мы сами сделаем все в лучшем виде. Я буду администратором, вы, данна, будете подливать сакэ и покажете нам всем бесплатный стриптиз, а Хиджиката-сан уединится с клиентом… с уже пьяным клиентом. Ему все равно, а нам с вами нет. 

— Ты можешь организовать сеанс БДСМ, — добавил Хиджиката. — Если клиент будет жаждать специфики. Тебе все равно, а клиенту…тоже станет все равно после твоей обработки. 

На том и порешили. Только Гинтоки наотрез отказался танцевать стриптиз бесплатно. А вот подливать сакэ он был мастер.

К тому времени как к ним пришел первый посетитель, они основательно заскучали.

Колокольчик над входом возвестил о прибытии, но никто не шелохнулся.

— Вы работаете? Банановый коктейль подаете? 

Голос показался Гинтоки знакомым, но в дыму от сигарет Хиджикаты нельзя было ничего толком разглядеть.

— Вы наш первый клиент! Нам нужно как следует обслужить нашего первого клиента! Джаст ду ит. Вери гуд, фак ю!

Гинтоки искренне пытался изобразить иностранца. Ведь кому, как не иностранцу, могло прийти в голову нацепить кимоно в цветочек?

Сого в мгновение ока оказался на месте бармена.

— Что вам налить, первый клиент? — спросил Сого голосом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.

— Не вздумай подсыпать нашему клиенту слабительное! — заорал Гинтоки на весь бар.

— Но данна, я уже это сделал.

— Это же бар? У вас есть сакэ тридцатилетней выдержки? — спросил посетитель, присаживаясь у стойки рядом с Хиджикатой. Хиджиката повернулся к нему и выронил сигарету изо рта.

— Ты, — сказал он, и тогда Гинтоки тоже узнал.

— Такасуги?

— Гинтоки? Экс-псы Бакуфу? Странное вы выбрали место, чтобы прятаться от ворон. 

В голосе Такасуги, впрочем, не было никакого удивления. Одет он был как всегда красиво: синее кимоно с серой россыпью туманов. После поднадоевших бабочек смотрелось свежо. Гинтоки сразу же захотел снять с него это кимоно, но не рискнул так сразу и при посторонних. Меч у Такасуги тоже был, стоило вести себя прилично. 

— А, отбой, я-то думал — это клиент, а это новый коллега, — с напускным безразличием в голосе проговорил Гинтоки. — Ты тоже в бегах, Шинске-кун? Тебя к нам определили завлекать клиентов, Шинске-кун? Расходимся, с этим парнем мы будем только наливать.

Такасуги встал, но вместо того, чтобы как-то ответить на оскорбление, перемахнул через стойку и принялся сам выбирать себе сакэ. Бокал с вином и слабительным «От Сого» стоял, нетронутый и забытый. Сого пожал плечами и переместился к Гинтоки.

Теперь они втроем наблюдали, как Такасуги наливает себе сакэ тридцатилетней выдержки.

— У вас что, самообслуживание? — спросил Такасуги, возвращаясь на свое место рядом с Хиджикатой. 

— Ты, — повторил Хиджиката. 

— Я, — согласился Такасуги. — И что дальше?

— Выбирай уже, кого из нас ты выбираешь для сопровождения, — выпалил вдруг Хиджиката. Гинтоки показалось, что он пьян. 

— Тебя, конечно, — хмыкнул Такасуги. — Ты же лучше всех пьешь? Гинтоки пить не умеет, это я знаю точно. Это же бар? Значит, будем пить.

Он уже который раз спрашивал, бар это или нет. Похоже, о том, что это гей-бар Такасуги не имел ни малейшего представления. Табличку-то так и не сменили, а часть «гей» отвалилась за ненадобностью. 

— Эй, Шинске-кун... — начал было Гинтоки, но Сого слегка толкнул его в бок.

— Не вмешивайтесь, данна. Посмотрим шоу.

По бесценному мнению Сого, шоу вышло годным.

Ублюдок Хиджиката с ублюдком Такасуги долго пытались друг друга перепить, потом перепеть, потом Такасуги потребовал сямисэн и затянул пьяную песню.

Сого снимал все это великолепие на телефон, данна мешался под ногами.

— Шинске-куну нельзя столько пить, — квохтал он как наседка, загораживая собой обзор. Потом данна устал возмущаться и присоединился к веселью. Сого показалось, что втроем они выглядели просто бесподобно. Не пора ли переходить к самой интересной части программы — постели? 

Сого не собирался участвовать, а вот посмотреть, как они будут кувыркаться, ему очень уж хотелось. Правда, место на телефоне заканчивалось, но у Сого был другой телефон, подаренный в свое время Сасаки Исабуро-саном. Там и камера была лучше, и можно было устроить трансляцию для узкого круга заинтересованных лиц.

Конечно, трансляция — это чересчур, время не мирное. С другой стороны Шинсенгуми были в бегах, им нужны были средства. Кто, как не заместитель командующего, обязан их заработать?

… песня про клятву и убийство ворон, которые всем мешают, завершилась, и Такасуги отложил сямисэн в сторону. Взгляд его как-то сразу изменился и стал мрачным, как тучи на осеннем небе.

— Ну все, закончил притворяться? — спросил у него Хиджиката совершенно трезвым голосом. — Рассказывай, зачем пришёл. У Кондо-сана похоже совсем безвыходное положение, если он попросил тебя передать его послание.

Прежде, чем ответить, Такасуги достал трубку и задымил.

— Да, Кондо-сан сообщил пароль, чтобы вы двое тоже меня выслушали. Скоро в Ёшивару нагрянут с обыском, и эта информация напрямую от Новой полиции, вероятно, среди тех, кто придёт, будут и вороны. Ну, я бы на вашем месте ушел до рассвета. Но вот незадача: сейчас в Ёшиваре развлекается сёгун и его так охраняют, что уйти не получится. Утром блокаду снимут и можно будет покинуть Ёшивару незамеченными. В запасе есть пара дней, не больше. За вас, ребята, решили взяться всерьёз.

— И куда же мы пойдём после рассвета, если улицы Эдо патрулируют?— усмехнулся Хиджиката. 

— Кихейтай предоставит вам временное убежище, уже все готово. Вот записка от Кондо-сана с инструкциями.

Хиджиката изучал инструкции, нацарапанные Кондо на языке горилл, Гинтоки изучал Такасуги. Как все поменялось. Только недавно его лучший друг был преступником, а ныне официально — советник сёгуна, а на деле — по-прежнему мятежник. Удивительно, что Тендошу позволили ему занять этот пост. Возможно, тут сыграло роль вмешательство Сасаки и Нобунобу, поручившихся за него. 

— До рассвета отсидимся здесь, — заключил Такасуги. — Там наверху есть спальни? Я сегодня плохо спал, так что...

— До рассвета отлежимся здесь, — рассеянно согласился Хиджиката. По его виду было непонятно, насколько он разобрался в инструкциях начальства. 

— Можно я буду снимать на телефон, как вы возляжете? — спросил Сого. — Домашнее порно всегда живее, чем постановочное. Съемка только по соглашению сторон. Клиент имеет право отказаться. 

— Снимать буду я, — возразил Гинтоки. — А ты будешь обслуживать. Коллегу.

— Клиента.

— Да, конечно.

Такасуги недоуменно переводил взгляд с Сого на Гинтоки.

— Не понимаю, почему вы говорите про клиента, съемку порно и обслуживание. Это же просто бар? С самообслуживанием. Так я уже себе налил, не переживайте.

— Ну да, бар. С бонусами. Шинске-доно. Как вы предпочитаете трахаться? — Сого достал блокнот.

— За закрытыми дверьми. В отсутствие посторонних.

— Блондины или брюнеты?

— Я вообще-то не собирался. Я собирался поспать.

Гинтоки тут же подскочил к Такасуги, дружески приобнял его за плечи. Такасуги слегка отстранился, но не слишком уверенно.

— Да ладно тебе, Шинске-кун. Не надо строить из себя девственника. Ты прекрасно знал, куда идешь. Это гей-бар, понятно тебе? Пришел — соответствуй. Или ты и тут предпочитаешь самообслуживание? 

Такасуги, судя по выражению его лица, только сейчас осознал, куда попал. Но его это ничуть не смутило. Он взял под локоть Хиджикату и сказал:

— А, ну хорошо. Ты что-нибудь умеешь в постели?

И этот идиот Хиджиката вместо того, чтобы толкнуть его в объятия Гинтоки, ответил: 

— Конечно, давай я тебе покажу, что именно я умею. 

И они встали и пошли наверх. Сого немедленно отправился за ними, по ходу настраивая камеру на телефоне, а Гинтоки смотрел им вслед, изнывая от ревности и злости.

Гинтоки сгреб пачку презервативов, после чего без стука заявился в номер, и оказалось, что кровать там большая, простыни атласные, места хватит на всех. Такасуги сидел на краю кровати и продолжал дымить своей трубкой. Хиджиката лихорадочно листал справочник по сексу, в уголке его рта подрагивала сигарета. В справочнике не было текста, только картинки горилл в брачный период, неудивительно, что он ничего не понимал.

— Так, сперва нам надо найти презервативы, а потом решить, кто кого будет…

На этот вопрос у Такасуги уже был ответ:

— Я тебя, это же очевидно.

— Вот еще. 

— Клиент я. Я говорю, ты делаешь. Для начала можешь мне отсосать.

— И ты можешь! 

— Пожалуйста, не останавливайтесь, — прокомментировал из угла Сого.

— Так, подождите! — завопил Гинтоки. — Не игнорируйте меня! Ну ладно, вы, значит, трахаться, а мне что делать?

Такасуги пожал плечами, Хиджиката ответил, не отрываясь от справочника: 

— А ты убивай всех воронов, которые помешают нам трахаться!

Гинтоки от такой наглости не сразу нашелся.

— Достаточно ли я для этого компетентен, Хиджиката? Мне кажется, этим должен заняться ты, больше ни на что не годишься в нашем гей-баре.

Хиджиката усмехнулся: 

— Никак не можешь пережить, что он выбрал меня, а не тебя? 

Гинтоки скрипнул зубами. Жутко бесило, что этот любитель собачьей еды прав, а Шинске-кун не вмешивался в их перепалку и до сих пор не встал на сторону бедного, оставленного всеми Гин-сана. 

Такасуги прокашлялся.

— Я, в общем-то, не против, если ты останешься, Гинтоки. Места в первом ряду свободны. 

Гинтоки бросил на Хиджикату ликующий взгляд.

— Желание клиента — закон гей-бара!

— Вы же сами сказали, данна, что он не клиент, а коллега, — раздался голос из угла. — Но если он все-таки клиент, то как мы будем его делить? Я тоже хочу.

— Ты, Сого, сперва немного подрасти, — снисходительно проговорил Хиджиката. — А пока закрой дверь с той стороны и отгоняй ворон, раз уж Гинтоки назначен зрителем вместо тебя.

— Мне вообще-то восемнадцать есть. Но я понял посыл: я достаточно взрослый, чтобы убивать, но не трахаться?

— Да! 

Они сказали это хором. И Гинтоки, и Хиджиката и даже Такасуги.

— Как грубо, — обиженно протянул Сого и покинул этот негостеприимный номер. 

Стало тихо.

Только шелестели листы: это Хиджиката все еще пытался разобраться в секс-руководстве для горилл.

С момента, как Сого ушел, прошло всего-то минуты две, а Гинтоки казалось, они все застыли в вечности и так их и найдут потомки: Хиджиката, склонившийся над книжкой со взрослыми картинками, Такасуги с трубкой в зубах и Гинтоки, взирающий на них с невыносимой тоской, а за дверью — отброшенный на обочину жизни Сого с телефоном.

Хиджиката загасил окурок о пепельницу и выбил из пачки новую сигарету.

— Надо бы начинать, но что-то Сого притих. Сейчас достанет телефон и начнет съемку, — хмуро проговорил он, оглядываясь на дверь. 

Никого кроме него такие мелочи не волновали. 

— Ты собрался заниматься сексом со мной или с сигаретой? — уточнил Такасуги.

— С тобой.

— Тогда временно простись с сигаретой и приступай, пока я не заснул.

Хиджиката так и продолжал стоять с незажженной сигаретой, растерянный и приунывший. Неужели Такасуги не видит, как он глупо выглядит, этот Хиджиката?

— Тебя действительно не заботит, что он может сделать запись? — не унимался Хиджиката. — Ты же понимаешь, кому он ее отправит.

Такасуги недоуменно поднял бровь.

— Стыдишься что ли? Чего именно — самого секса или секса со мной?

Хиджиката принужденно рассмеялся.

— Да я горжусь — сам личный советник сёгуна выбрал меня для ебли!

— Да не буду я делать запись! — крикнул Сого из-за двери. — Ебитесь уже, ну!

Конечно же, он все еще был здесь.

Гинтоки тяжко вздохнул:

— Кто-то должен взять на себя ответственность, я имею в виду — кто-то должен сидеть с Окитой-куном и держать его за руку. Так что... Хиджиката-кун, почему бы тебе как начальству не взять это на себя? А мы с Шинске-куном…

— Гинтоки. Ты можешь посидеть с Окитой-саном и подержать его… за что хочешь, — с этими словами Такасуги ослабил оби и слегка повел плечом: кимоно распахнулось на груди, и теперь можно было разглядеть его хорошо развитую мускулатуру. Гинтоки и разглядывал эту красоту. И Хиджиката не отставал. 

Гинтоки и прежде замечал, что, несмотря на то, что они с Хиджикатой совсем не похожи, их вкусы порой пересекались.

— А Хиджиката посидит со мной и подержит меня за что-нибудь, — закончил Такасуги свою очень глубокую мысль. 

— Да без проблем, — согласился Хиджиката, усаживаясь подле него и беззастенчиво проводя ладонью по обнаженной груди. Гинтоки завороженно смотрел, как затем рука Хиджикаты переместилась на колено Такасуги, уверенно прошлась по бедру, пока еще скрытому шелковой тканью. Блядь.

Такасуги с интересом наблюдал за манипуляциями Хиджикаты, но сидел неподвижно, как статуя. Из его трубки под потолок ползли колечки дыма.

— Ты будешь сосать трубку или целоваться со мной? — спросил его Хиджиката. Такасуги вынул трубку изо рта, и Хиджиката немедленно засосал его — так уверенно, словно давно этого хотел. А Такасуги странно себя повел: и не подумал дать ему под дых.

Гинтоки тогда подумал: да хрен с этим Сого, пусть делает, что хочет. Почему это Гинтоки должен уступать Шинске-куна, то есть клиента, этому выскочке?

— Я принес презервативы, — напомнил он о себе. — Но не знаю даже, Шинске-кун, у тебя маленький? Вдруг не подойдет. Дай-ка я проверю. 

— Что-что ты проверить хочешь? — чтобы задать этот риторический вопрос Такасуги пришлось оторваться от губ Хиджикаты.

Гинтоки уселся на полу подле Такасуги, раздвинул полы кимоно, сдвинул в сторону фундоши. У Шинске-куна все было в порядке: его немаленький член полувстал. Оказывается, его возбуждает ожидание. Теперь Гинтоки стало ясно, почему тогда, десять лет назад, он не сразу соглашался, тянул время, пока…

Хиджикату было не так просто отодвинуть в сторону. Он отстранил Гинтоки, опустился на колени перед Такасуги и без всякого предупреждения взял в рот. Сосал он долго, можно сказать, вдумчиво, то заглатывая до яиц, то выпуская член изо рта с пошлым хлюпающим звуком. 

Гинтоки открывался замечательный вид, но он следил не за тем, как старательно отсасывал Хиджиката. Он смотрел, как Такасуги закусывал губу почти до крови, лишь бы сдержать прорывающийся сквозь его демоническое самообладание стон, как его пальцы вцеплялись в жесткие волосы Хиджикаты. Похоже, ему нравилось. 

Зрелище было невыносимо прекрасным и возбуждающим. Гинтоки непроизвольно засунул руку в трусы, обхватил рукой твердый член, истекающий предэякулятом, и довольно быстро достиг разрядки, почти что одновременно с Такасуги.

Пока эти двое отлеживались, Хиджиката нервно курил, нервно перелистывал руководство и несколько раздвигал и задвигал фусума. За дверьми ни разу никого не оказалось, и Хиджиката повеселел. Он давно хотел трахнуть Такасуги, раз уже убить не получалось. И вот такая поразительная возможность. Нужно было быть идиотом, чтобы не воспользоваться. К сожалению, Такасуги был в привилегированном положении клиента, значит, придется его ублажать. Но Хиджиката не испытывал неловкости или унижения. Ему любой секса сейчас годился для сбрасывания накопившегося за месяц напряжения. У них вся ночь впереди, дойдет и до полноценного секса, а возможно, Такасуги позволит ему сделать то, что хочет он. А может быть, Гинтоки перестанет ныть и присоединится к ним.

Хиджиката сбросил кимоно, вопросительно уставился на развалившегося на полу Гинтоки. 

— Тебе не мешает одежда? 

— Я же зритель, — жалобно пробормотал Гинтоки. — Я на самообслуживании!

— Ему нужно особое приглашение, — пояснил Такасуги. 

— Ты тоже раздевайся, — грозно бросил Хиджиката. — До рассвета еще много времени. Я дочитал руководство и научился еще некоторым вещам.

— Как интересно, — поразился Такасуги. — Чему ты мог научиться в руководстве по сексу для горилл? 

— С чего начнем? — спросил Гинтоки.

Сого вернулся в гей-бар на рассвете, слегка пошатываясь, выпил из бутылки коньяку, в голове было пусто. Мучительно остро стоял очень важный вопрос: ждать, когда они проснутся или разбудить?

Пока он думал, в бар спустился Хиджиката в синем кимоно с серыми туманами. Увидел Сого, тут же ринулся к нему.

— Кто на тебя напал? Где ты был? Ты ранен?

А Сого-то думал, что на красном кимоно кровь будет незаметна. Но Хиджикату-сана не проведешь!

— Да так, отгонял ворон, чтобы они вам трахаться не мешали. Как все прошло? Как вам Такасуги в постели? Эх, Хиджиката-сан, Хиджиката-сан. Я-то думал, вы пошутили! А мне действительно пришлось их отгонять! 

Хиджиката не слушал, осматривал его, притащил бинты и горячую воду, промыл раны и перевязал. Все сделал быстро, точно, аккуратно. А Сого даже не мог прочувствовать радость момента: так его шатало от усталости. Пока Хиджиката возился с ним, подтянулись и те двое. Зеленое кимоно Хиджикаты отлично смотрелось на данне, а его другу шла любая идиотская расцветка.

Сого рассказал, как собирался насладиться шоу, но вдруг услышал снаружи странные звуки. Вышел подышать свежим ночным воздухом, увидел несколько ворон, следивших за баром, и всю ночь играл с ними в догонялки, в итоге убил, но… само их отсутствие уже расскажет их хозяевам многое.

— Похоже, надо уходить сейчас, — сказал Такасуги, поднимаясь. — Пойдем через тайный ход, все за мной. А, нет, сначала надо зачистить следы. А Окита-кун пока отдохнет и наберется сил.

— Спасибо, я не устал, — сказал Сого, попробовал подняться и упал. Хиджиката помог ему лечь, после чего все, кто ночью наслаждался друг другом, занялись грязной работой, а тот, кто всю ночь занимался грязной работой, провалился в блаженный сон.

И снилось ему все то, чего его лишили проклятые вороны.

Но ничего, думал Сого во сне, мне еще представится возможность заснять это дивное порно. Они же наверняка захотят повторить. Главное, выжить, чтобы дать этому возможность случиться.

Сого проснулся из-за того, что Хиджиката, Такасуги и данна — уже в своих кимоно и при мечах — обсуждали вполголоса план действий. 

Колокольчик над входом возвестил о прибытии клиента, и все они как один повернулись к двери.

— Банановый коктейль подаете? — произнес знакомый холодный голос. — О, Окита-кун. Как удачно вы взяли с собой мой телефон. Иначе я бы и не понял, откуда идет сигнал. 

Воцарилось напряженное молчание, но никто не шелохнулся. 

— Мой друзья по переписке, вы идиоты? Почему до сих пор не ушли? Живее, пока проход еще открыт, — тоном, не терпящим возражений добавил Исабуро Сасаки-сан. — Я навел их на ложный след, но сами понимаете, они не такие идиоты, как вы. Что, бурную ночь провели, да, Такасуги-доно? Я же вам сказал: утром уходить.

— И вам доброго утра, — сказал с улыбкой Такасуги.


End file.
